Reminiscing
by Driven Into Oblivion
Summary: Just drabbles. Pairings, Pov's and topics change with each drabble. Focuses alot on Yusuke and Kuwabara, with a touch of Keiko to top. From angst to humor; a little something for all YuYu Hakusho fans of all sorts. Rated Teen for safety.
1. Restrainment

**Disclaimer: No, no, no... I'm sorry. I don't own it. **

**A/N: Very short, actually the shortest thing that I've ever written. I don't even know why I posted it. **

**

* * *

-  
**

Kazuma began to roll his eyes as the lovely Keiko allowed herself to kiss the less-than-charming Yusuke Urameshi. Kuwabara couldn't help but think that it should have been him that was collecting kisses form that teen beauty, but unfortunately, it wasn't. Still, he smiled at the thought of him and Keiko at the beach together, alone without another person in sight.

But alas, the junior miss belonged to good buddy Urameshi. This meant that he wasn't going to deliberately steal his buddy's girl. Keiko was a temptation that his heart longed for, and that his body and soul could not have.

But would it be worth a beating from his bruiser friend? Kuwabara shook his head, as Urameshi put his lips on Keiko's forehead. And deep down, he knew that he couldn't steal from a friend.


	2. Even If, Let Him Be

**Disclaimer: I don't and I won't. End of story. I won't be putting these things anymore, at least on Reminiscing. **

**A/N: Another shorty, but let me say that they won't all be this way. Just add this to your alert if you don't want to read these shortys. If it's too small or odd to be a story, then it's a drabble. I'm not saying that you shouldn't read these, otherwise I wouldn't bother putting them up. Thanks for reading. **

**

* * *

  
**

**-**

Yusuke rolled his eyes, just because of how bad that she had gotten. Keiko had taken an extreme liking to him, and had been following him around all day and night (when she wasn't in school or doing homework.) His guess was that she just liked a hero, which was what she had called him after he had saved her from Dai. Not that it was his choice, however. He would've died to save Keiko. But still, that didn't go giving her the reason to follow him around for no obvious reason; besides the fact that maybe she liked him. It was still kinda creepy, though.

It was a chore to keep her at bay, and although she hadn't tried previously, she was probably going to start kissing him, or hugging him in public. Truth be told, she was not his type of girl. Urameshi liked naughty girls because of the fact that he could stare somewhat, or tough girls, because they could kick ass. Keiko didn't fit into any of these categories. In fact, she was a self-respecting, honor student and it was a pity that she had even been introduced to Yusuke in the first place.

Since the two were polar opposites, it was strange that they had even become friends in the first place. It's not like it was impossible, but it's almost as weird as hell to think about. Yusuke would know, seeing as he had nearly ended up there, and could still if he was to die again, which was inevitable anyway. This meant that he would have to be good for a lifetime, and for Yusuke Urameshi, juvenile delinquent, that was not going to happen.

Maybe it would be possible for her to become interested in Kazuma over time. Kuwabara was a great guy once you got to know him, and he would be a great boyfriend for Keiko. Yusuke was tough, even around the chicks, but Kazuma... He was cool, but collected. Yusuke was cool, but violent. They were totally different dudes. If Keiko ever decided to tell Yusuke of her feelings for him, Yusuke would simply respond by sending Kazuma Kuwabara her way. That would be good for her, not having him around as a boyfriend. If she couldn't make her own decisions, than a close friend may have to do it for her, even if it meant breaking a girl's heart right in half.

Even if Yusuke Urameshi did not realize the feelings that he held for her deep inside of his heart. Even if he was a delinquent. Even if... That's just how life goes, the grass is greener on the other side. Hopefully he could find a way to tell Keiko that. Even if...

Even if...

* * *

**With my new account, I am really enjoying these things. On Leviathan's Dirge, I really didn't proof-read through. You probably can't tell, but I can, and in a way, that's what matters the most. Please review.**

**~ Driven Into Oblivion  
**


End file.
